Mr. Goemon
, also known as '''Mr. Kabuki', is a side-scrolling platform arcade game developed by Konami in 1986, based on Ishikawa Goemon, an infamous outlaw in 16th century Japan. This game marks Konami's mascot character Goemon's first appearance. Story Demons have began to appear in Edo. Goemon notices one of them, and begins a journey to stop the evil beasts. Their power comes from a lamp on the top of Edo castle, so Goemon decides to take it away. However, Goemon is a famous thief in Edo, and ninja wanting a reward for capturing him will attack him. Goemon will have to brave both these ninja and the demons if he wishes to finish his quest. Gameplay Goemon can move left and right, jump, or fall through the platform he is standing on, depending on how the player moves the joystick. Pressing on button 1 will make him use his primary weapon: his pipe. Goemon can pick up objects by running into them, and throw them at his enemies by pressing on button 2. In addition to these methods of attack, Goemon can stun his enemies by jumping on them, push barrels to make them roll over them, and grab a golden hammer to make himself invincible. Like many arcade games, points are giving to the player for defeating enemies. To win the game, Goemon has to travel through four stages. A time limit is given to complete these stages, which is represented by a moon moving across the stage. The player is given points depending on how quickly they reach the halfway point and the ending. After completing half of the level, Goemon takes a break and smokes his pipe, while a map shows how close the player is to winning. At the ending of the stage, a boss is faced, and Goemon throws gold coins to the houses as their windows are lit. By clearing the forth stage, Goemon will celebrate his victory, and the player gains 10,000 points. The game then restarts from level 1, except notably more difficult. Ninjas run around the stages, and attack Goemon. If Goemon touches one, they will choke him, and the player has to repeatedly tap left and right to escape. Some enemies throw projectiles, which can kill Goemon instantly. Demon enemies can shoot gas, which stuns Goemon. Near the end of the stage, Goemon will face a boss. These bosses are stronger than normal enemies, and can only be harmed by throwing items at them. The bosses are: a Demon, a trio of ninjas, a stronger Demon, and many glowing gold statues with one red statue. Only the statues must be battled; Goemon can simply walk past the 3 other bosses. Characters *Goemon *Raijin *Kabuki Bros. *Tengu *Golden Shiva Ports Mr. Goemon was made available by Microsoft for its Game Room service for the Xbox 360 and Games for Windows - LIVE in June, 2010. The game was also released as a downloadable on the PlayStation 4 in Japan by Hamster Corporation under the "Arcade Archives" label on December 25, 2014 and Nintendo eShop on October 31, 2019. Gallery Artworks goemon throwing.png|Goemon throwing goemon with his pipe.png|Goemon with his pipe attack.png|Goemon getting pushed slam.png|Goemon attacking Category:Arcade games Category:Computer games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox Live Arcade games Category:Mr. Goemon